


Tu n'envieras point

by BabyDracky



Series: 5 SENS [1]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: 5 sens Fiction, Challenge Response, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki a toujours jalousé Thor pourtant il n'a jamais pu le détester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu n'envieras point

**Author's Note:**

> Thor et Loki sont frères d’adoption dans le comics de Marvel. Ils ne sont donc pas liés par le sang mais ont été élevés ensemble, d’où le fait qu’ils s’appellent mutuellement « frère. »
> 
> Liste 1 – Thème « toucher »  
> Challenge - 5 SENS

– Envisages-tu de faire le pied de grue ici toute la nuit ou avais-tu quelque chose à me demander ? lâcha Loki de sa voix claquante alors que son regard de marbre caressait le tout Asgard de son point d’observation préféré.  
Seul un hoquet surpris lui répondit.  
Thor ne s’était apparemment pas rendu compte qu’il s’était aperçu de sa présence dans son dos.  
Loki eut un sourire mauvais. Il n’était peut-être pas un guerrier aguerri mais il savait encore protéger ses arrières et sentir la présence de quelqu’un dans son dos. Surtout quand ce quelqu’un en question n’était autre que Thor. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, tout en lui lui était familier ; sa voix grave, son sourire horripilant, ses yeux couleur des cieux, son odeur musquée. Tout. Sa signature unique était ancrée au plus profond de ses pores et pour cela il lui en voulait.  
– Je vois que ta présence n’est que le reflet de ta volonté à ruiner ma tranquillité, lâcha-t-il las mais pas moins cinglant.  
– Je ne voulais pas te déranger, mon frère, lui répondit calmement Thor. Mais tu as quitté le banquet bien précipitamment.  
Certes. Il n’avait pas été d’humeur cette nuit à écouter encore une fois le récit des prouesses de son frère, ni même de voir les regards approbateurs et idéalisateurs des autres guerriers asgardiens.  
– Je ne suis pas enclin à une nuit de beuverie et de gavage, lui répondit-il dans un soupir agacé.  
– Nous revenons victorieux d’une bataille et nous nous devons de le célébrer dignement ! se contenta de lui répondre son frère.  
Bien sûr, les traditions asgardiennes devaient perdurer, surtout dans la famille royale.  
– Et personne ne t’empêche de rejoindre tes amis, claqua Loki irrité.  
– Un buffet sans toi, mon frère, et comme un hydromel sans miel, répondit Thor dans un sourire alors qu’il s’était approché et que sa lourde main venait de s’abattre sur son épaule. Un véritable ours de tendresse !  
Thor et lui n’avaient jamais été de ceux qui partageaient des gestes affectueux, pas même étant enfants. Loki pouvait voir l’affection que son frère lui portait dans ses yeux pétillants, il avait preuve de son attachement inflexible à chaque fois que ce dernier fermait les yeux à chacune de ses fourberies. Que lui rendait-il en retour ? Une façade de fratrie. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce n’était pas suffisant, cela ne serait jamais suffisant. Loki était de nature jalouse et égoïste, Thor était juste trop aveugle, trop bon, pour le voir et l’accepter. Cela signerait sa perte.  
– Mon frère, reprit Loki d’une voix plus douce, plus compréhensive et ouverte, cette voix dont il usait et abusait pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait, je ne suis juste pas d’humeur à festoyer ce soir, accorde-moi ton pardon et retourne auprès de nos amis. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ta soirée.  
Thor fronça les sourcils.  
– Quelque chose te tracasse ? finit-il par demander.  
Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Si un jour il lui venait l’idée saugrenue de venir se confier à Thor, ou pire pleurer sur son épaule, il lui serait grand temps de se jeter dans la gueule de Fenrir !  
– Ne te fais pas de souci, si quelque chose n’allait pas je t’en parlerai. Tu es mon frère préféré après tout, lui sourit-il.  
– Ton unique frère, lui répondit Thor dans un rire chaud et jovial.  
– Et je n’en voudrais pas d’autre, lui concéda Loki pour ne pas refroidir l’ambiance et retourner au plus tôt à ses sombres pensées.  
Thor sembla réfléchir un court instant, cela dut être suffisant pourtant pour lui faire subir les pires tourments pensa intérieurement Loki, avant de hocher de la tête et de prendre son frère virilement par les épaules.  
Alors que Loki s’attendait à le voir s’en aller, Thor le surprit en resserrant son étreinte sur ses épaules, puis en le prenant contre lui, son corps chaud, stable et puissant comme l’Yggdrasil, l’enveloppant complètement.  
Se retrouvant complètement abasourdi, Loki ne lui rendit pas son étreinte. C’eut été trop dangereux.   
– Passe une bonne nuit, mon frère, une longue journée nous attend demain ! lui sourit Thor.  
Loki se contenta d’un hochement de tête, à court de mots pour une fois. Cet excès d’affection l’avait complètement déstabilisé et si Loki avait toujours su au fond de lui qu’il ne pourrait jamais nuire à Thor de manière définitive, il craignait cette bête sombre qui se tapissait au plus profond de son être et qui menaçait de bondir à chaque instant.  
Thor lui faisait toute confiance.  
Il ne pouvait s’accorder le même luxe.


End file.
